


even our kids can see we're in love

by Shadowbird2103



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, Inspired by a twitter post, Inspired by an Instagram post, M/M, Mild Language, NielOng, OngNiel is science, Ongniel, SingleParent!AU, Small SHINee reference for Jonghyun, a bit of violence?, actor!ong, bermudatrianle!, dancer!Daniel, deaged!jihoon, deaged!woojin, family!AU, have i ever mentioned i shipped onghwang, i will die with my ship, kid!Woojin, kid!jihoon, more characters will be added, never mind its actually twitter, parents!ongniel, will update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 23:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13110888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowbird2103/pseuds/Shadowbird2103
Summary: Ong Seongwoo has seen his child, his sweet precious and innocent Park Jihoon go on set for his first drama, he remembers tearing up at the thought that his child was following in his footsteps. But for some reason, watching his child go to his first day at kindergarten is more emotional than that. He also manages to meet a hot single dad by the name of Kang Daniel, definitely a score.





	1. My baby is going to school

**Author's Note:**

> my first contribution to the wanna one fandom pls be nice to me. Also, self-beta, if there are any grammar mistakes pls tell me so I can correct myself. (English isn't my mother tongue)
> 
> Inspired by:  
> https://instagram.com/p/BdCIGbWDOaO/
> 
> 27122017 update: fixed little grammar mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> baby woojin and jihoon go to school !! daniel and ong meet each other (and daniel falls in love)

“Is that Ong Seongwoo?”

 

“He’s actually here!”

 

“Beautiful parents have beautiful kids.”

 

“Ong Seongwoo and his kid are too cute!”

 

Ong Seongwoo ignores all the commotion going on around him, pretending nothing is happening around them so he could pay attention to his baby.  _ ‘It’s no big deal, it’s just your sons first day at school no biggie, not like anything could go wrong. He’s been on set with actors before, he’s been to parties before, starting school should be no problem.’ _

 

“Jihoonie, don’t do anything to get yourself in trouble okay? Behave and listen to the teacher, eat your vegetables, drink water, make lots of friends, don’t let other kids bully you, don-” 

 

“Stop it, dad! You’re embarrassing me.” Jihoon crosses his arm while looking at his dad, his incredibly intimidating (not cute, definitely not cute) glare stabbing into his heart. Seongwoo crouches down and smiles at his kid, his hand reaches out to ruffle his hair. 

 

“If anything happens, tell the teacher to call me okay? I love you Jihoon, I always will.” Seongwoo smiles at his kid, opening his arms wide for a hug. Jihoon stops glaring and runs into the hug, arms wrapped tightly around his dad’s neck. Snuggling his face into his dad’s neck and squeezing his arms tighter.

 

“Okay dad, love you!” Seongwoo manages to sneak in a small kiss on his forehead, smiling at his son as he runs off. He keeps his tears at bay, remembering the promise he made to Jihoon prior to this event. _ ‘You can cry later, just not while Jihoon is there. _ ’ Allowing a few stray tears to drip down, he wipes them off and smiles. 

 

“Big day huh?” Seongwoo’s head turns around, his eyes meeting with a pair of warm brown ones. He nods and stays silent as he switches his attention back to watching his son poke his head out to smile and wave at him. 

 

“It’s only the beginning of a long ride.” The other man chuckles and turns to meet him, hand moving out from his jacket. 

 

“I’m Kang Daniel, nice to meet you.” 

 

“Ong Seongwoo, I hope we get along well.” 

 

“Am I meeting THE Ong Seongwoo? Best actor of 2017, father of Park Jihoon and one-third of the Bermuda triangle?” Daniel steps back and gasps in shock. 

 

Seongwoo smiles and nods, “the one and only… wait… Kang Daniel was it?” Daniel nods and smiles.

 

“God Daniel? Dancing prodigy? Park Woojin’s dad?” Daniel laughs and ruffles his hair. 

 

“People actually call me that? They’re over exaggerating, so many people are way better than me!” They smile and laugh at each other, almost like they’ve been friends since forever. They chat until they see all the children have gone into the building, waiting for their first day at school to start. 

 

“Seongwoo hyung, are you busy?”

 

“Not at the moment, why?”

 

“Do you want to get coffee with me? I could text you the address.” Daniel pulls out his phone and Seongwoo recites his phone number while Daniel punches it in. (Internally Daniel’s screaming about how he manages to score his phone number AND a date, he must have saved a whole planet in another life!). Seongwoo pulls his phone out waits for the notification.

 

_ Ding!  _

 

PuppyNiel: This is God Daniel! Address is…

 

Seongwoo looks over to Daniel and nods his head. “Okay, got it.” He says in English. They wave and walk towards their car, both of them highly anticipating their little date. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1012018: finally worked out how to use italics!


	2. Daniel is WHIPPED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel is WHIPPED and Ong may or may not have forgotten to mention something.

“Daddy!” Woojin comes jumping into Daniel’s arms as soon as he sees him. Daniel, being fully prepared (meaning he was completely unaware and NOT prepared) falls back with Woojin clinging to his neck. “I missed you, daddy,” Daniel smiles and moves his arm so it's lightly coming through his son’s hair, happy to be with him after many hours (years) of separation.

 

“Jihoonie,” Seongwoo crouched down and opened his arms allowing Jihoon run up and hug his neck. “How was your day Jihoonie? Make any new friends?” Seongwoo broke their hug so he could ruffle his son’s hair and cup his cheek. 

 

“Daddy daddy! I have so many new friends and everyone was nice to me! Except for this one really tall guy because he kept on teasing me about how cute I looked!” Jihoon smiled and continued talking, in particular about the tall boy named Guanlin. “He kept on pulling me away when other people wanted to talk to me!” Jihoon stops rambling when he spots Woojin with his dad and immediately his thoughts on Guanlin disappeared.

 

“Woojin! Daddy, he’s one of my new friends! He’s really shy but really really totally nice!” Seongwoo chuckles and ruffles his son’s hair again. He stands up and shuffles over with Jihoon’s hands in his to meet up with Daniel and Woojin. 

 

“Thank you for today Daniel, I hope we can do this again.” Seongwoo flashes a Daniel smile while Woojin and Jihoon start to mess around with each other, pulling ugly faces and smiling right after it.

 

“Ah, the pleasure’s all mine, Seongwoo hyung. I'm free every Monday if you want to meet again." 

 

"I'll see you next week then! Thank you again for today, I really enjoyed it. Jihoonie, say bye to Woojin and Daniel now." Seongwoo and Jihoon bow after bidding each other farewell, they hold hands as they walk back to Seongwoo's car. 

 

"Hey daddy"

 

"Yes, Woojin?" 

 

"Uncle Jisung called you four times"

 

"Hmm, that's nice Woojin"

 

"Dad, what did you do for work today?"

 

"That's cool Woojin"

 

"Dad, when's my birthday?"

 

"That's interesting Woojin"

 

"Dad"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"You're not paying attention to anything right now"

 

"Nice job Woojin," if Daniel were to pay any attention to what was happening at the moment, he would have known that Woojin had taken off his seatbelt and reached forward to grab his dad's phone before going back and putting his seatbelt back on. He answered the phone and put it on speaker before the sixth missed call from Jisung could occur.

 

"KANG DANIEL I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL KILL YOU! GIVE ME ONE REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T MURDER YOU OVER THE PHONE RIGHT NOW." Daniel, by some miracle, continued to drive safely, seemingly unfazed.  _ 'What happened to daddy?'  _

 

"Jisung hyung, I think I fell in love."

 

"...What," Daniel sighs and smiles again. _ 'The things you do to me Ong Seongwoo,'  _

 

"Name?"

 

"Park Jihoon's daddy! It's Jihoon's daddy!" Woojin screamed into the phone before Daniel reached behind him and grabbed the phone from Woojin's hands. 

 

"Park Jihoon's dad... Ong Seongwoo?"

 

"Ahh, Ong Seongwoo... even his name is perfect"

 

"Daniel..."

 

"Yes, hyung?"

 

"You know he's not in the market right?"

 

"That's nice hyung... wait, WHAT?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that commented and sent me kudos !!! I really appreciate and always look forward to reading new comments!!
> 
> 1012018: little updates with me failing to realise that the italics weren't working


	3. Jihoon loves his daddy (not papa, definitely not papa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon doesn't like his papa

 

“Daddy?”

 

“Yes, baby?”

 

“Where are we going right now?”

 

“We’re going to your papa’s place,” Jihoon stays silent while staring at the passing buildings going by. He looks down and starts fiddling with his fingers, thinking of any possible way to make an excuse to get away from his ‘papa.’

 

“Daddy… I think I left something at school.” Seongwoo sighs and glances at the mirror, he knew Jihoon was trying to come up with an excuse to get away from the situation. He knew his boyfriend wasn’t the best in the world, Lee Minjoon had a short temper and was cruel to people who made the smallest mistakes, he had some good traits though! Those of which seem to be outnumbered (by quite a lot really) compared to the… less appealing traits. He remembered when Jihoon was younger, a little mistake that caused Jihoon to be afraid of Minjoon ever since.

 

_ “Papa needs a beer, can you get that for papa, Jihoonie?” _

 

_ “Okay, papa!” Jihoon smiled and scrambled off to get his papa some beer. His little body managed to pull the handle with (very little) strength and opened the fridge, he reached the bottom section of the fridge and grabbed a beer can. Jumping excitedly which accidentally resulted in the can being shaken. He ran over and gave the beer can to his papa, handing it over to him with a large smile on his face. _

 

_ “Here papa!” _

 

_ “Thank you, Jihoonie.” He took the can without glancing at him, eyes attached to the TV showing a football match. He opened the can and was met with a face of exploding liquid. “AISHH YOU BRAT!” He stood up and raised his hand at Jihoon, his face morphed in shock and fear. Seongwoo rushed out of the study room in a hurry as soon as he heard his boyfriend scream. He looked at the scene before him, eyes widening in shock as he saw Minjoon dripping with alcohol and his hand raised towards his son. He quickly ran over and grabbed Minjoon’s arm, pulling it away from Jihoon before and contact could be made. Minjoon glared at him before pushing him off, falling to the floor with a loud ‘thump!’ _

 

_ “STOP IT MINJOON! YOU’RE GOING TO HURT HIM!” Seongwoo quickly jumped back to the scene again and clung to his boyfriend’s arm, his whole body weight allowing him to stop any damage that could have occurred. Minjoon glanced back at him, raising his fist at Jihoon again. Jihoon let out a quiet whimper and Seongwoo’s hold on Minjoon tightened.  _

_ “Listen here brat, if this happens again, there will be consequences.” Minjoon kicked the dripping beer can before grabbing his jacket and opening and slamming the door shut. As soon as he left, Jihoon ran over and clung onto his dad’s arm, bursting into tears and rubbing his face into his dad’s long-sleeved shirt, painting it with tears and snot caused by the man he called his papa. Seongwoo raised his other arm to hug Jihoon, letting tears of his own slide down. His son could have died then, the strength of a grown man could have caused lethal damage to a small three-year-old child.  _

 

_ “I’m sorry Jihoon, I’m so so so sorry, I could have lost you Jihoon, I’m sorry, I’ll make sure this never happens again, I promise.” _

 

“There’s no need to lie to me Jihoon, I know you’re scared of him.” Ever since that day, he’s never left Jihoon alone with his boyfriend. If his schedule was busy with another photo shoot or drama filming, he’d ask his friends or parents to babysit Jihoon, never would he ask his boyfriend. He’d never leave his son with the man that frightened him two years on. 

 

He drove for a few more minutes until he reached his boyfriend’s apartment. After parking his car he unbuckled his seat belt and opened the car door. Walking over to his son’s side of the car and opening the door, unbuckling the seatbelt and carrying him until his feet reached the floor. 

 

Seongwoo continued to stay crouched down, he reached over to hold Jihoon’s hands in his, cupping them and rubbing his fingers along his son’s hands. He stared at Jihoon, maintaining eye contact with him. He allowed one of his hands to rise up to cup his cheek, holding them with all the care in the world. He kissed his forehead and smiled at him.

 

“Jihoonie, if it makes you feel better, daddy will break up with him.” Seongwoo knew he made the right choice, the love he felt for that man had died over the past two years, resulting in a mask being put on whenever he was with his boyfriend. He didn’t that to happen again.

 

“I don’t want to make daddy sad… I don’t want daddy to do something he doesn’t want to do.” Seongwoo smiled at his pure, innocent, selfless son. He really was the most precious person he had ever met.

 

“Jihoonie, you know daddy won’t say something serious if he didn’t mean it.” Jihoon looked up, their eyes meeting before he let go of his dad’s hands to wrap them around his neck.

 

“Thank you, daddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!! Happy New year !!! Also a Merry (late) Christmas to those who celebrate, if not, Happy Holidays!
> 
> Sorry for the slow update! This chapter is a little kinda longer (i think??) to compensate! 
> 
> as some of you may or may not have noticed, the ong/minhyun tag was removed! originally i was gonna have Minhyun as the bad papa BUT my love for emperor hwang minhyun was too strong and i didn't want anyone else to be evil !!! and so ! OC Lee Minjoon was created to be the evil papa >:)
> 
> ALSO! THANK YOU SO SO SO SO SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO COMMENTED AND SENT KUDOS !! They really motivate me to update more frequently!!


	4. Seongwoo’s father (mother) instinct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minjoon's a dick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight language (chucking the f bomb tho) and little bit of violence (no blood)

“Minjoon hyung, it’s nice to see you again.” 

 

“Ah, Seongwoo, took you long enough!” Minjoon opened the door and greeted Seongwoo with a kiss and a hug, completely ignoring Jihoon’s presence in the room. 

 

“Hello, uncle Minjoon…” Jihoon stood to the side awkwardly, mumbling a quick greeting and bowing before being right up again. 

 

“We’re close enough for you to call me your papa, Jihoon! Why do you call me your uncle?” Minjoon walked over and raised his arm, Jihoon’s eyes widened and he flinched away, his body showing clear signs of discomfort. He shut his eyes tight, arms raised to protect his head. “What are you doing? You make it look like I’m going to hit you, Jihoon-ah.” Minjoon continued to reach his hand, the closer he got, the more Jihoon would shrink into himself and whine louder. 

 

Seongwoo, at this moment in time, didn’t see Minjoon as his boyfriend, he saw him as a threat to his child, his kin, his baby. His mouth was reacting faster than his brain. All logic was thrown out. His emotions going overdrive. Heartstrings being pulled.

 

_ ‘Why does Jihoon look so small?’ _

 

_ ‘Why is he scared?’ _

 

_ ‘Why is he in pain?’ _

 

**_‘Why am I not doing anything?’_ **

 

“DON’T TOUCH HIM!” Seongwoo’s voice broke the tension, causing Jihoon to look up from his crouched position. Minjoon halted in his actions, looking towards the direction where the sound came from. Seongwoo pushed forward and put himself between Jihoon and Minjoon, extending his arm to protect Jihoon from any potential danger. 

 

“What the fuck? Why are you treating me like this Seongwoo!” Minjoon’s face contorted to one of pure and utter rage. He pulled Seongwoo by his shirt and slammed him against the wall, resulting in a loud ‘bang!’ Jihoon quickly ran towards them and tried to push Minjoon away, Minjoon’s grip on Seongwoo’s shirt remained as he kicked Jihoon away. 

 

“JIHOON!” 

 

“I don’t understand how you can put up with this brat Seongwoo, all he does is yap and suck money out of your pocket! He’s getting in the way of our relationship!” Seongwoo struggled in his grip, thrashing around while sending kicks and punches to Minjoon’s chest. 

Minjoon remained still, moving his grip from his shirt to his waist, squeezing it tightly to stop Seongwoo’s thrashing. 

 

“How about this… You get rid of the brat, put him in some orphanage or whatever and become Lee Seongwoo? Hmm? That way, I make both our lives easier…” Minjoon smirked as Seongwoo tried to push him away, his attempts futile as Minjoon tightened his grip. 

 

“Stop it Minjoon! Let me go!” Seongwoo continued pushing against his chest, shifting his gaze to Jihoon and motioning with his head to go to the door. Jihoon hesitated, but knowing his father, he could trust him. He quickly ran to the door, opening it and ran out full speed, never looking back. Minjoon looked at the door, smiling when Jihoon had left.

 

“Ah, what did I say? Good for nothing brat… in the end, even your child leaves you! Should've listened to me Seongwoo, I’m the only person you have left.” Seongwoo stopped fighting, allowing tears to leave his eyes, sniffing his nose and leaning his head against Minjoon’s taller frame. He allowed his arms to snake around his neck pulling him in as he cried harder. 

 

“You’re right Minjoon… even after everything I've done, he left me! You’re right… you’re the only one I need Minjoon, the only one that loves me…” he pulled away to cup Minjoon’s face, looking into his eyes before smirking. “But the only one I’ll never love!” He slapped Minjoon in the face, stomping on his foot before pushing him away. 

 

He sped towards the door opening and slammed it close. He ran towards the stairs and started rushing down. He made it to the ground floor and ran towards the parking lot. He pulled out his car keys, pushing the button to unlock his car so Jihoon could hurry in and do his own seatbelt (just this once!). He reached his car and quickly started the engine, fastening his seatbelt and driving off. Just as he left the parking lot, he saw Minjoon run down the stairs, wearing a bright red handprint on his face. He sighed in relief after his ex-boyfriend's figure shrank until he couldn’t see him.

 

“You okay Jihoonie?” He looked into the mirror to see Jihoon, his face red with exhaustion and face dripping with sweat.

 

“I’m okay daddy… what about you?”

 

“I’m more concerned about you baby, did you trip? Fall? Scrap yourself?”

 

“Don’t worry about me, daddy… where are we going to go now?”

 

“Our home isn’t safe right now, Minjoon might go there… we can go to your uncle’s house, uncle Minhyun, is that good for you Jihoon?” Jihoon nodded his head, smiling up at his dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE POSTED LAST NIGHT BY I FORGOT TO PRESS THE POST BUTTON SHIIIIIIIIT it was only supposed to be 2 days late :( buuuuuuut i got carried away by twitter (ONGNIEL TAG IS LIVING AND THRIVING) 
> 
> thANK YOU EVERYONE FOR 1K+ HITS !!!!! thank you to everyone who's been commenting and sending kudos !!! they motivate me to update more !
> 
> my gooooooood u do NOT know the struggle i went trough during this chapter,,,,, that part where ongie starts running i was like, 'make him oress the elevator button to confuse people' but then i thought 'there's no point??? he's obviously going down???' boi i was rambling over this for a good 5 minutes 
> 
> alsoooo https://twitter.com/LuumosNox/status/948432300899004417 to bless your day :)
> 
> 09012018 edit: wtf THEY SAVED THE DRAFT AND I DIDN'T NOTIVE ASDFGHJKL I UPLOADED THE CHAPTER TWICE AND TOOK DOWN THE ORIGINAL FFS *sigh* i need more sleep


	5. Minhyun’s therapy room (aka the kitchen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwoo has a little teary session with Minhyun

“Thank you so much, Minhyun, I knew I could always trust you.” Seongwoo hugged him tightly before smiling at him. Minhyun smiled back, patting his back and firmly grasping his shoulder. He crouched down to look at the other man’s child, smiling at him and ruffling his hair. 

 

“Miss me, Jihoonie?” The child smiled brightly at him before nodding his head. “Are you hungry? After running off from Minjoon, I assumed you never got a chance to have dinner.” Minhyun wonders of to the kitchen, preparing the meal for the two, already knowing the answer.

 

“Ah, yes, what would you like Jihoonie?” Jihoon hums for a bit, thinking about what he wanted. His face lit up when he thinks of something and he jumps up and down happily. 

 

“Kimchi fried rice! Kimchi fried rice!” Seongwoo grins happily and hugs his baby tightly, his mind instantly thinking about how cute his baby was.  _ ‘Ahhhh, my baby is too cute and innocent! No fangirl can ever beat the amount of love I have for my baby~’ _

 

“Jihoonie, why don’t you sit down and watch TV? I’ll help uncle Minhyun in the kitchen.” Jihoon nods happily and runs off to sit on the couch. Seongwoo watches as Jihoon flips through the channel before settling down to watch a kids show, he then wanders to the kitchen to ’help.’

 

“Thank you so much for looking after Jihoon and me, I wouldn’t know what to do if I didn’t have you.” Minhyun stops in his actions of washing the rice to glance at Seongwoo. “I know you’ve always told me Minjoon wasn’t good for me, I knew that yet I could- wouldn’t listen to you.” Seongwoo was glancing at his feet, nervously scratching his neck. “I feel like, like, after all the breakups I've been through that- that I can never find someone who loves me, who would love Jihoon just as much as I love him. I think it’s time I gave up looking for the right person, I think it’s time I jus-” Minhyun strides up to him before wrapping his arms around him. 

 

“You don’t have to hold your tears back, you’ve held back for too long now.” Seongwoo’s watering eyes start to crack, individual tears dancing down his cheeks. He wraps his own arms around Minhyun’s neck, burying his head in the man’s neck. 

 

“All I ev-ever want-ed was a man th-that would love Jihoonie ju-just as much as he lov-es me, I don’t care- if I get hu-rt, as long as- my-my baby is okay.” Seongwoo’s mumbles his words into Minhyun’s neck, despite his words being very soft, he heard every word. Seongwoo unwraps his arms and wipes his eyes, attempting to calm himself down. “Jihoon doesn’t deserve this, he deserves a stable life, with a better family, not drama because his dad is breaking up with people left and right. He never tells me he’s struggling, he only smiles at me, he thinks I can’t tell, can’t tell that his smiles aren’t as bright.”

 

“Don’t lose hope Seongwoo, the right person is always the one you least expect it to be, I mean If Jaehwan is the right person for me than anyone can be the right person for you.” Seongwoo managed to crack a smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> umm hello everyone, umm I'm really sorry this story took a REALLY long time to be updated and yes, i have an excuse. i was on holiday and i wanted a break so there wasn't any updates, i just got back today so i decided to update with a small chapter to let you know that i'm still continuing! Next chapter might be longer if not, it will be the same length as the other ones.
> 
> Also, i'm going back to school at the start of February so updates will be slower as i need to focus on my studies! 
> 
> please continue to love and support this story by leaving comments and kudos! I would also really appreciate it if you could share this story with anyone who could be interested!


End file.
